Torn Between Hybrids
by OttokeOppa
Summary: Set after 3x14. Caroline has recieved the drawing from Klaus, but does she buy all this talk about him fancying her? Does she want to date the mysterious Hybrid? But what about Tyler? Torn between Hybrids, who will Caroline choose? Klaroline and Forwood.
1. Misunderstandings

Caroline stared in the mirror. Had this night really just happened? Had Klaus, the oldest Hybrid in the history of time just admitted his feelings for Caroline Forbes, the young, blonde Miss Mystic Falls? She looked at the drawing one last time and then neatly placed it back in its box and tucked it into her dresser. She let down her hair and lay on her bed thinking of the night's events. She heard her front door open. "Caroline? You home?"

"Up here mom!" Elizabeth Forbes came up the stairs and entered Caroline's room.

"You're home early. Thought you would've stayed a little longer."

"I got tired. Elena left and I was bored so I thought I'd head home." Elizabeth nodded and sat on the end of Caroline's bed.

"I saw you dancing with Klaus." Caroline looked up.

"You did?"

"Yeah, are you two…" Liz gulped. "A thing now?"

"NO! I danced with him, big whoop! I danced with lots of people mom, doesn't mean I'm dating them all!"

"Of course not! That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then mom?" Liz got up and looked at some pictures of Caroline when she was younger stuck to her mirror. She turned around and smiled at Caroline.

"What I meant was that you're still my little girl, and you may never age again… but you will always be my little girl. And Klaus… Klaus is evil from what Damon's told me. And I don't want anything hurting my little girl." A tear rolled down Liz's cheek. Caroline got up and wrapped her arms around her mom. "Promise me you'll stay my little girl." Liz whispered into Caroline's ear.

"I promise." Caroline wiped the tears from her mother's eyes. She smiled at her mom. "Now promise me something." Before Caroline had a chance to let her mother know what she wanted her to promise, her phone started to ring. It was Tyler. "One minute."

"I'll wait outside." Liz stepped out of the room and Caroline answered the phone.

"Tyler?"

"_Caroline! I got your message."_

"My message?" Caroline tried to remember leaving a message. "Oh yeah! My message… about that Tyler, I've reconsidered. Tyler… I care about you, but… I've moved on."

"_Moved on? You're back with Matt aren't you?"_

"No! I'm with nobody. I've just come to my realisation."

"_You're realisation? And what would that be?" _Caroline took a deep breath.

"That I can't let you torture yourself just because you think you love me, and I can't love someone who would kill me if they were told too."

"_I would never kill you Caroline. Never."_

"You told Klaus you wouldn't bite me… you still managed to do that."

"_Caroline, please!"_

"Tyler, I will always care for you… and I don't blame you, just know that." Caroline waited for a Reply. "Tyler?" She put the phone down.

"You broke up with Tyler?"

"You were listening?"

"Caroline, why did you break up with Tyler?" Caroline sat on her bed.

"I'm tired mom, I want to go bed."

"Caroline, tell me." Caroline turned away from her mom and lay on her bed, waiting for her mom to leave. Liz left her room and went downstairs. She went into her room and collected her washing. She went into Caroline's room. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm just getting the laundry." Caroline zoomed in front of her dresser preventing her mom.

"Caroline?"

"I'll give you my washing in the morning; just get out of my room!"

"Fine." Liz went to exit the room but ran towards the dresser opening it before Caroline had a chance to stop her. Caroline grabbed Liz's wrist from her dresser as she held the picture Klaus had drew her. "Thought you weren't seeing each other?"

"We're not. He was thanking me for my honesty? When was that a crime?"

"And what exactly were you honest about?"

"I don't need to answer to you. You don't control me anymore." Caroline stormed out of her room and out of her house still holding the picture her mom had took from her dresser. She walked straight down the street heading straight for Elena's when she heard a whisper from the bush across the street. "Hello?" Caroline approached the bush. "Is anyone there?" There was another rustle from the bush. Caroline couldn't feel a breeze of wind which left her confused. "Who is it?" Suddenly somebody zoomed past her. 'O_h great! I'm really not in the mood for a vamp fight!_' Caroline thought to herself. She thought about zooming to Elena's house but she just couldn't bring herself to walk away from this fight. Today was just not the day to get on Caroline Forbes' bad side. The blurred figure zoomed past her again… she chased after it until it turned around and grabbed the picture from Caroline's hand. Now she was mad. Now whoever was messing with her was going to lose a heart. Suddenly the blurred figure stopped. Caroline sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay."

"By scaring me? By stealing…" Caroline paused in mid-sentence. "Thank you for the picture." She smiled.

"You're more than welcome." Klaus smiled. "And sorry about the scaring, you weren't supposed to hear me in the bush… and when you did, I just couldn't resist." Klaus handed the picture back to Caroline.

"What were you doing in the bush?" Klaus grinned but Caroline didn't return his grin, she gave him a look of concern.

"I waited outside your house to hear your reaction to my gift, when I heard what your mom said about me, I left. Until I heard you slam your door. I hid in the bush waiting for you to walk past… I'm guessing your mom found the picture."

"Found? More like go through my dresser looking for it!" Caroline then returned his grin.

"Where were you heading?"

"I was going to go to Elena's, but I'm not going to risk getting involved in her Salvatore drama." Klaus chuckled.

"That's probably a good decision." Caroline smiled. "So how about Tokyo?"

"Huh?"

"Tokyo? Remember what I told you at the ball?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Klaus smiled.

"Caroline, you're the most stunning vampire I've seen in all my lifetime. If I don't get the opportunity to take you somewhere before the end of this fine night, I'm going to be miserable for a thousand years, maybe even two thousand." Klaus handed his hand out and Caroline locked her fingers with his.

"Well, being miserable for thousands of years can't be healthy." She was the happiest Klaus had ever seen her.

"Let's get to the airport then."

"Okay, but definitely not Tokyo. If I'm going anywhere, it's Paris." Klaus laughed. "What?" Caroline smiled.

"Nothing, it's just Paris being the city of love." Klaus looked at Caroline and they laughed together. "Bet you I'll beat you to the airport."

"You may be older, but I own these streets. If anyone's beating anyone. It's me beating you." Caroline zoomed of down the street followed by Klaus, heading straight towards the airport.


	2. appels téléphoniques ennuyeux

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Klaus said as he watched Caroline stare out into the night sky.

"Yeah." A tear rolled down Caroline's face.

"What's wrong?" Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline who was clearly upset about something.

"When I was younger, my dad always promised me he'd take me to France. He said that every little girl as good as me deserved to see the Eiffel Tower. I miss him so much. Why'd he have to die?" Caroline broke down into tears. Klaus kissed her on her forehead. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't really good at cheering people up; he was usually why they were so upset. The plane started to drop as they began to land. Caroline wiped the tears from face. She was determined to be happy. "Don't worry, I've got it." Klaus said as Caroline was about to pick up her luggage. Caroline let Klaus carry her luggage until they were out of the airport. Caroline's phone began to ring she looked at it and then placed it back into her pocket. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope." Caroline spoke with no emotion in her voice. She took her luggage from Klaus and began to walk towards the nearest Taxi. "Take us to the Eiffel Tower please."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm off duty." Caroline got into the taxi. "Are you deaf? I'm off duty. Move it!" Caroline looked the taxi driver in the eye.

"Take us to the Eiffel Tower now." The man's pupils grew larger.

"As you wish." Klaus got into the back of the Taxi with Caroline's luggage. When the driver stopped outside the Eiffel Tower Caroline got out of the car and looked up at it. She smiled. She turned back around to the taxi and took her luggage of Klaus. Her phone started to ring again. "Who keeps calling you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It obviously does." Caroline glared at Klaus as though to tell him that it was none of his business. "Sorry." Caroline crossed the street and approached the nearest hotel that she saw 5 stars placed above it. She entered the lobby and approached the receptionist.

"Hello, have you booked a room?"

"Yes."

"Your name please?"

"Caroline Forbes." The receptionist typed her name into the computer.

"Ermm… Sorry but we have no room booked for a Caroline Forbes."

"Yes you do. It's the VIP room on the top floor, fully paid for and booked for a whole month." Like the taxi driver, the receptionist's pupils grew larger.

"Ah, yes. So it is." Caroline smiled at entered the lift with her luggage.

"You coming?" She said to Klaus as he was still near the receptionist. Klaus approached the lift and stood next to Caroline.

"I'm surprised you're letting me be in the same room as you."

"Well there are two separate beds, two separate bathrooms… so I don't see the problem." Klaus laughed. "What's so funny?"

"There's one double bed, two separate bathrooms." Caroline's face went pale.

"What!" She entered the room to find a sitting area, one bedroom containing one double bed and two different bathrooms. She sat down on the sofa and laughed. Klaus sat next to her. "This is the first time I've ever been somewhere new and it's a complete disaster!"

"No it's not. It's not even begun yet Caroline." Klaus smiled at Caroline which she returned.

"I'm going to have a wash before we go out later." Caroline went into her bathroom and locked the door. Klaus put his feet up and turned on the TV. Caroline's phone began to ring. He looked at her screen. It said 'Tyler calling.' He answered it. _"Hello?"_

"Tyler, nice to speak to you again."

"_Klaus? Where's Caroline?"_

"She's in the shower. Can I leave a message?"

"_Where are you two? Her mom's freaking out!"_

"Oh we're fine. Tell Liz not to worry."

"_Tell me where you are!"_

"Goodbye Tyler." Klaus cut off the phone and placed it back where he found it. He continued to watch the TV, ignoring his temptation to intrude on Caroline in her bathroom.

"She's with Klaus."

"What?" Liz sat down on Caroline's bed. "I knew it. They're together."

"What? What do you mean they're together? Caroline wouldn't do that!"

"He drew her a picture of her and a horse. I suspected that they were when she broke up with you."

"That's only temporarily until I break this sire bond thing."

"Tyler, I heard your conversation with her down the phone. It didn't sound like that to me." Tyler sat down next to Liz.

"Where's the picture?"

"I don't know. She took it and ran off." Tyler thought for a second then took his phone out of his pocket.

"_Tyler?"_

"Yeah, Bonnie it's me."

"_What is it?"_

"Can I come over? It's important."

"_Erm… Okay, sure."_

"Thanks." Tyler cut of the phone and went over to Caroline's dresser.

"What are you looking for?" Liz asked confused.

"I need something of Caroline's, something Bonnie can used to find out where she is." Liz rushed over to Caroline's jewellery collection and picked up the first thing she saw. "That's pretty."

"Yeah, her dad gave it her for her 8th birthday." Tyler took the necklace from Liz and rushed out of the house and went straight to Bonnie's.

Caroline came out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Don't come into the bedroom." Klaus smiled at the fact that Caroline assumed he'd attempt at going into the bedroom whilst she was in there. "I mean it Klaus, if this arrangement is going to work; I'm going to have to trust you not to come in."

"Alright, alright. I'll stay right here." Caroline entered the bedroom and began to get changed. Her phone started to ring again, it was her mom. "Hello?"

"_Klaus, I'll tell you one more time. Where is Caroline?" _Before Klaus had a chance to reply, Caroline zoomed out of her bedroom and snatched the phone. She cut off.

"Why are you answering my phone?"

"I'm sorry."

"Who else have you answered the phone too?"

"Tyler." Caroline sighed. She pulled the SIM card out of her phone and dashed it into the bin. "I'm sorry Caroline, if you'd have told me it was him that was calling you I could've…"

"Could've what? Told him to leave me alone and because of your whole sire bond thing he'll listen?"

"No. I'm sorry Caroline, I screwed up your holiday and I'm sorry." Caroline sighed and sat next to Klaus.

"It's okay. I should've taken the SIM card out the moment he started calling me. I'm sorry for shouting." She smiled at Klaus who taking out a black box with a white ribbon on. "You shouldn't have." He handed her the box.

"Take it."

"Klaus, I can't." Klaus placed the box in her hand.

"Yes you can." Caroline opened the box to find the bracelet she had thrown at Klaus the previous night. "Keep it this time, and where it for me tonight." Caroline smiled and kissed Klaus on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Tyler knocked on Bonnie's door. "Hey."

"Can I come in?" Bonnie looked at Tyler.

"How about I come outside?"

"Listen Bonnie, this is important!" Bonnie stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"What is it Tyler?"

"It's Caroline, she's off somewhere with Klaus and my and the sheriff are seriously worried."

"Off with Klaus? Are you sure?"

"Yes! The sheriff said he gave her a drawing of her next to a pony."

"A pony?"

"Bonnie I know this sounds insane but I need to find her!" Bonnie took her phone from her pocket and called Caroline.

"It says the numbers not in use. What do you want me to do Tyler?"

"Can't you do a spell to find her with this?" Tyler showed her the necklace he'd got from Caroline's house.

"Fine. But if I invite you in, it's because I'm trusting you as a friend."

"Bonnie, I would never hurt you or anyone else. Not intentionally." Bonnie smiled at him.

"Come in." Tyler entered the door and walked through to Bonnie's living room. "Give me the necklace." Tyler handed the necklace to Bonnie. "Go into the kitchen and get me some candles please." Tyler went through to the kitchen and grabbed the candles.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, just place them around me."

"Like in a circle around you?"

"Yes." Tyler placed the circles around Bonnie in a circle.

"Do you want me to get some matches?"

"Nope, I've got it." Bonnie closed her eyes and suddenly the candles were burning. "I'll only be able to see the city she's in."

"That's good enough. I should be able to find her if I know what city she's in." Bonnie nodded and began to chant. She broke off her chant 5 seconds after she'd began chanting. "What is it? Do you know where she is?"

"Tyler… I saw the Eiffel Tower."

"What? The Eiffel Tower… do you mean to say she's in France?"

"She's in Paris."

"What? Try it again! You must be wrong! Why would she be in Paris with Klaus?"

"I don't know Tyler. But she's there and that's the closest I can get to her."

"Bonnie please."

"I'm sorry Tyler. The only way you're going to find out why she's in Paris with Klaus, is by going there and asking her yourself." Tyler looked at Bonnie one last time in hope that she'd see why it was important but Bonnie just looked away. He left Bonnie's house in a blur.


	3. Intrusion

"You look stunning." Klaus said as Caroline came out of the bedroom wearing her newly brought dress. "The bracelet?" Klaus reminded Caroline. She sighed as she went back into the room and wrapped the diamond bracelet around her wrist. "Now give me a twirl!" Caroline twirled for Klaus until she broke down in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Caroline chuckled. "It's just I'd never have thought I'd ever be in Paris with you of all people, and that if I was… it wouldn't be as fun as this is."

"I can be fun sometimes Caroline, I'm not always an evil hybrid that spends his time plotting evil, diabolic plans."

"You could've fooled me." Caroline laughed as she sat down next to Klaus. "Hadn't you better get ready?"

"Yes. I'll be a minute." Klaus got up off the sofa and entered the bedroom. Caroline had butterflies in her stomach. She was having the most fun since her dad had passed away, and whenever she was near to being happy, she was always with Klaus, or one of his expensive gifts. She hadn't thought of Tyler in hours, Klaus was the most amount of fun she'd had since Katherine turned her. "How do I look?" Klaus said as she came out of the bedroom.

"Hmm… Handsome."

"Hmm… Handsome? You meanly flaming hot!"

"Umm… nope." Caroline laughed as she teased Klaus.

"I have something for you." Klaus pulled a black box wrapped in a peach coloured ribbon from behind him.

"No more gifts. You've spoiled me enough."

"Please, I insist!" Caroline gave in and took the gift from Klaus. She unwrapped it to find a key ring of the Eiffel Tower. Caroline gasped.

"It's beautiful." She said as she reached for her keys from her bag and placed it on her key chain.

"Now when you're back in Mystic Falls, you'll remember Paris and what fun we had together." Klaus smiled at the reaction from Caroline. Nothing made him happier than seeing her happy. "We should get going."

"Going where exactly?"

"I've organised a party for you."

"What?"

"Just a few French people to welcome us."

"And by organised you mean you compelled a bunch of people to have a party for us?"

"Not us, you." Caroline blushed. Klaus handed his hand out and Caroline accepted it as they walked towards there hotel room door.

"So where's this party?" Caroline said as she broke the uneasy silence in the elevator.

"At that art gallery you admired when we drove past it in the taxi."

"You pay a lot of attention to me." This time Caroline wasn't the one blushing. To Klaus' relief the elevator doors opened and Caroline stepped out of it followed by Klaus. They approached the hotel doors and walk out onto the breezy street. "Paris is so beautiful at night. All the lights… they're so…" Caroline paused to think of a word to describe the beautiful lights that shone so bright in France. "Bright." Klaus laughed. "That's the only word I could think of." Caroline chuckled.

"Mesmerising."

"Yes… they're incredibly mesmerising." Still holding hands, Caroline and Klaus approached the nearest taxi they could find. Klaus whispered something in the driver's ear, when he nodded; Klaus opened the back door to the taxi for Caroline. "Thank you." She said as he closed the door.

"STOP!" Klaus turned around to find Tyler Lockwood, the ex-boyfriend to the girl he had taken to Paris and his first ever hybrid. Caroline got out of the car.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" Tyler approached them.

"I could ask you the same question." Tyler turned to Klaus. "You compelled her didn't you?" Klaus laughed.

"What makes you think I've compelled her?" Tyler ignored Klaus and went straight back to Caroline.

"Have you been drinking vervain?"

"Yes Tyler, Klaus hasn't compelled me."

"How do you know that?" Caroline turned away. She couldn't deal with anymore drama. That was the whole point of her coming to Paris. "Come on Caroline, I'm taking you home."

"I think she can decide whether or not she wishes to return home." Klaus raised an eyebrow at Tyler as if to laugh at him and say 'What? You're still here?' Caroline got back into the taxi followed by Klaus, leaving Tyler outside their hotel.

"I'd like to know where Mr Michaelson is staying." Tyler said as he walked up to the receptionist. She typed on her computer and frowned.

"Sorry, we have nobody by the name of Michaelson staying at our hotel."

"Try Forbes then." The receptionist typed again.

"Nope, sorry. Nobody by the name of Forbes."

"I'd like to stay in your most expensive room."

"Sorry, you can't."

"Why not?" The receptionist couldn't respond to the question and left a confused expression on her face.

"I can't say." Tyler ran up to the elevator and pressed the top floor. When the elevator stopped, Tyler ran to the only room on the floor with double doors. He pushed them open to find a clean, untouched room. He went through to the bedroom to find Caroline's luggage. He could tell it was hers by the 'CF' she'd written on in a permanent black marker. He searched the room, not sure what he was searching for. He checked the bathrooms, bedroom and sitting area but still nothing. He sat down and looked around for something he hadn't checked. He turned to the bin and decided to rummage through it. 'A SIM card?' he thought to himself when he picked it up out of the bin. He sat back down and got his phone out of his pocket. He took the back off and swapped his SIM card for the SIM card he'd found in the bin. He looked at the recent calls and realised it was Caroline's. He called her mom. _"CAROLINE? Are you okay?"_

"It's Tyler."

"_You found her then?"_

"Yes… she's out with Klaus."

"_Then why'd you have her phone?"_

"I went through their room, found it in the bin."

"_I'm coming there. What's the name of the hotel?"_

"There's no need. I've got a plan to bring her back."


	4. Individuality

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Hope you like the slightly rushed chapter :P I'll try to update A LOT more often ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

Caroline shivered as she got out of the taxi and walked into the hotel, followed by Klaus. They approached the elevator and headed up to their room. "Left."

"Sorry?" Klaus said confused by what Caroline was talking about.

"I'm on the left side of the bed." Caroline smiled as Klaus laughed. The elevator doors opened and Caroline entered their room with a frown on her face. "Is it just me or…"

"Has somebody been in here?" Klaus finished her sentence off for her. Caroline entered the bedroom to find it looking untouched however her vampire senses told her that something wasn't right. "It had to have been Tyler." Klaus said as he searched the rest of the hotel room in case Tyler happened to still have been there. Klaus sat down on the sofa and frowned. "What do you think he was looking for?"

"A way to ruin my holiday." Caroline muttered under her breath.

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"Nothing." Caroline said as she sat down next to Klaus. "I'm not letting anybody ruin this trip for us." Klaus turned to Caroline and smiled. She placed a kiss upon his cheek and entered the bedroom to get her night gown on. Klaus' insides were filled with happiness. How long had it been since somebody had kissed him without force? Before he had a chance to dwell in the past of his luck with women, Klaus' thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Elizabeth Forbes with a gun that seemed to shoot out vervain needles. Klaus laughed. "You can't be serious?' Liz shot a vervain needle at Klaus however he caught it in between his thumb and fore finger. Before she had a chance to shoot again, Klaus snatched the gun from her hands and snapped it in half. Caroline came rushing out the bedroom curious to see what all the fuss was about.

"Mom? What are doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home." Caroline shook her head and laughed an 'I should've known' laugh.

"What makes you think I want to go home? I want to stay here, in Paris mom. Alone."

"Alone?" Liz looked at Klaus. "This is what you call alone?"

"Who I'm with is nothing to do with you mom. So just drop it."

"Where's Tyler?"

"You're here with Tyler?" Caroline brushed her fingers through her hair out of stress.

"No. He told me where you were but I haven't seen him yet. I assumed he was with you."

"Mom, I think you should find Tyler and go."

"No. Caro…"

"I think you should take her advice." Klaus interrupted Liz who gave him a dirty look. Caroline turned away and sat down as Klaus shut the door is Elizabeth's face.

Liz walked out of the hotel and into the main street. "TAXI!"

"Where to ma'am?"

"The airport." She dug through her purse and found her phone.

"_Liz? I told you I'll call you when I'm ready to tell you the plan."_

"Tyler, I'm in Paris and I've just seen Caroline!"

"_Liz I told you not to come!"_

"I know, I know! But I couldn't just sit around waiting for news! Meet me at the airport!"

"_The airport?"_

"Yes. Hurry!" She hung up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I need to leave Klaus… I'm sorry." The expression on Caroline's face told him that Caroline was in no mood to get into a discussion about whether or not they should stay in Paris.

"Leave Paris and go somewhere else or leave Paris and return home?"

"I need to go home… I left Elena and Bonnie and everyone else to deal with that physco killer and now I just wanna go home and enjoy the look on my face when I kill that sick bastard that killed my dad." Caroline was now in tears and he was packing too. "What are you doing?" She said as she wiped to tears that wouldn't seem to stop streaming down her face.

"I'm helping you find a 'physco' killer." He packed up everything they owned and headed downstairs to the lobby where they compelled the receptionist to not remember their faces or the fact that anybody had been staying in their suite the last few days. _I'm ready to move past all of this, Klaus is a gentleman, and I'm now a vampire… I've got to start to think like one. _Caroline thought to herself as they arrived at the airport. "Sshh!" She looked around and tried to pick up the conversation that had triggered her vampire instincts.

"_**We need to get her away from him!" **_said a familiar voice. Caroline gasped.

"_**We will Liz, but until then we need to keep an eye on them both! I need to get back to that hotel and watch their every movement. Then when Klaus leaves Caroline alone, I can vervain her and return her home safely!"**_ Caroline got out of the car and approached her mother and ex-boyfriend.

"Vervain me?"

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm about to board a plane and return home! I would ask what the pair of you two are doing but I already know."

"Caroline we just want to protect you! Tyler and I both just want what's best for you, and being in love with something as evil as him isn't what's best!"

"Being a vampire isn't what's best for me either mom, maybe you should stake me since that's probably what's best for me!"

"Don't say that Caroline! You're still distraught about your father which is understandable!" Liz but her hand on Caroline's arm. She pulled away and approached Klaus who had been observing the conversation from a distance.

"Still wanna go home?"

"Yes. I'm just not going anywhere near her." She gave a dirty look to her mom before boarding the plane.


End file.
